El Diario Secretísimo
by Woman Of The Sidhe
Summary: ‘Un diario puede ser el mejor amigo... pero también puede convertirse en el peor enemigo...’ El segundo curso de Harry Potter visto desde otro ángulo.


Sinopsi: Este es mi cuarto Fic; es la visión del segundo curso de Harry desde la perspectiva de Ginny, con añadidos de mi propia cosecha. Contiene SPOILERS, y aunque no sean explícitos, mejor que no leáis el Fic si no habéis terminado de leer el segundo libro.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este Fic, mas nombres concretos, hechizos y/o lugares mágicos son propiedad de JK Rowling.  
  
N. Del A.: Hoy estoy inspirada, y me era totalmente necesario publicar algo en FF.net... Así que he pubicado el prólogo de mi nuevo Fic, que ya llevaba tiempo planeando. Tenía ganas de hacer un H/G enteramente, después de haber leído el quinto libro ya... Si, no me ha durado ni 4 días! Lo empecé el Sábado tras comprármelo y lo terminé el Martes por la tarde. Debo decir que estoy muy contenta con JK, realmente merecía la pena esperar tanto... Y es un deleite leerlo en inglés! Aunque se ha pasado matando a 'X'. Este fic va dedicado a los H/G Shipers pero sobretodo al personaje 'X', que era mi cuarto favorito.  
  
Brrrr, odio a Cho, pero suerte que Harry empieza a pensar con algo más que no tiene forma de salchicha y a tener dos dedos de frente ^^ Y wow, me encanta la auténtica Ginny... Me gustaba tímida, pero ése carácter Weasley también me gusta... H/G Forever!  
  
Espero que os guste! Please, dejad algun review, que no cuesta tanto... aunque sea para decirme que es el Fic más patético que habéis leído en vuestra corta pero intensa vida. Gracias... ^^  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************   
  


**Prólogo**

  
  
  
'Dónde estoy? Parece la enfermería...' Ginny Weasley estaba tumbada boca arriba en una de las camillas de la enfermería, un poco desconcertada, cuando de repente empezaron a llegar los recuerdos a su memoria.  
_  
'Estúpida, deja de resistirte...'  
'Por favor, por favor, suéltame, no me hagas daño... Mamá... Papá...'  
'Ellos no te oirán, no te esfuerces...'  
'Ron... Fred... George... Bill... Charlie... Percy...'  
'Que conmovedor, la pequeña Virgina evocando a su amada y numerosa família... Si, es realmente tierno...' Una risa resonó por las paredes de aquella Cámara, tan oscura y húmeda.  
'Har... Harry...' La voz de Ginny se apagaba.  
'Si, eso espero, que Potter venga en seguida... Tengo cosas que preguntarle... Muchas cosas que preguntarle...'  
'Harry... No...' La oscuridad se hizo más profunda, y Ginny sintió como poco a poco, su energía se consumía, y parecía que su alma se le escapaba por la boca... Siseos... Más oscuridad y más siseos...  
  
_ -Sólo será un momento! Por favor, madam Pomfrey, déjeme verla...  
-Está bien, pero sólo un momento! -dijo madam Pomfrey enfadada -Cuando aprenderéis que el descanso y la soledad son la mejor cura para los enfermos?  
El joven no pareció hacerle demasiado caso, porque entró sin mirar a la enfermera de Hogwarts y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la camilla más cercana a la ventana. Descorrió un poco las cortinas, de forma que la luz del nuevo día iluminaba la cara de una Ginny en trance, pero no era visible desde ningún otro ángulo.  
-Ginny... Ginny! Estás bien? -preguntó el joven, cuyo desordenado pelo negro azabache dejaba al descubierto una cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
-S... Si -musitó Ginny, apartando de golpe esas memorias de su mente -Harry, yo... -empezó, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Unos ojos que a Ginny le encantaban, pues tenían una tonalidad verde esmeralda. -Si no hubiera sido por ti... Podrías haber muerto allá abajo... ÉL te podría haber matado... Todo por mi culpa, por mi estupidez... ¿Por qué no hice caso de mi padre? Mi padre siempre nos dice que no confiemos en cosas...  
-... que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro... Si, lo sé Ginny! Pero no es culpa tuya... La culpa sólo la tiene Voldemort -dijo, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Ginny -y Lucius Malfoy, que fué quién metió el Diario en tu caldero.  
-Fuí una estúpida, y por culpa de mi estupidez pude haber matado a Colin... A Justin... A Hermione... -Ginny se horrorizó sólo de pensar lo que hubiera pasado si Hermione no hubiera tomado la precaución de usar un espejo.  
Harry se sentó encima de la cama, cuidadosamente, para no arrugar las sábanas, y puso su mano en el hombro de Ginny, en un intento de animarla.  
-Vamos, Ginny... Todo ha pasado, el Diario y Tom ya no existen... Todo queda atrás...  
-Harry... -empezó a decir Ginny, pero las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de manera incontrolada, se aferró al brazo de Harry. Éste se asustó un poco, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Ginny... Pero no le gustaba ver llorar a nadie, y la abrazó con ternura, como si estuviera abrazando a su hermanita pequeña... Sólo representaba eso, para él? Sólo su 'hermanita'?  
Harry pensaba en esto, mientras Ginny sacaba de dentro todo el dolor, toda la tensión, todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado durante todo el curso. 'Cómo he llegado hasta ésta situación... Cómo...' 


End file.
